Present hinges for wood cabinet doors which are designed to be invisible when the door is closed are expensive and difficult to install. An example of such an invisible hinge is the Soss hinge which has one side imbedded in the vertical face of the door frame and the other side embedded in the vertical edge of the door.
Faulhaber, U.S. Pat. No. 453,803, June 9, 1891 discloses a self closing door which requires the pivot pin to be imbedded in the frame.
Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,169, Sept. 8, 1945, discloses a hinge for a metal cabinet in which the hinge leaves protrude into the room and are far from invisible.
Kalleberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,495, Dec. 8, 1953 is a double acting gravity hinge which exposes a considerable portion of the hinge.
Ennis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,804, Aug. 3, 1965 discloes a hinge in which the pivot pin and portions of the hinge leaves protrude in front of the room side face of the door.
Gustafson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,573, Jan. 24, 1967 is a hinge which, like Ennis, supra exposes the hinge pin and a portion of the hinge leaves on the room side of the door.
Goodnow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,163, June 6, 1967 also exposes the hinge pin and a portion of the leaves of the hinge on the room side of the door.
Tantillo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,326, Apr. 14, 1970, is a specialized hinge for mirrors but the hinge pin and a portion of the hinge mechanism are exposed.
Curran, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,154, Sept. 14, 1971 attempts to hide his hinges for a wood cabinet but they are all too visible as illustrated in his drawings.
Foltz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,493, May 16, 1972 discloses a double acting pivot for doors. The hinge mechanism is exposed even though portions of the hinge extend into the edge of the door.
Ullman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,956, May 6, 1980 discloses hardware for a glass door. The hardware for holding the glass is entirely exposed.